


good is enough

by withoutwords



Series: Ballum Tumblr Fics [9]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutwords/pseuds/withoutwords
Summary: The worst part is, Ben doesn’t even register Phil’s insult at first. It’s like rain in Walford these days - it happens so much that Ben tries not to let it bother him.He’s got better things to live for now.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Series: Ballum Tumblr Fics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040865
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	good is enough

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt, Callum stands up to Phil for Ben.

The worst part is, Ben doesn’t even register Phil’s insult at first. It’s like rain in Walford these days - it happens so much that Ben tries not to let it bother him.

He’s got better things to live for now.

“What’d you say?” Callum asks with a firm edge, Ben hearing Lola’s fork clatter against his plate. Ben reaches out a hand to grasp Callum’s knee, but it doesn’t seem to ease him.

“Relax, Halfway, it was just a joke between me and my son.”

“I don’t hear no one laughing.”

“Cal,” Ben starts, but his dad cuts in.

“I’ve known Ben his whole life and you been here five minutes - ”

“Well then you should know better than any of us that he’s doing his best,” Callum goes on, starting to get angrier now. “If he wants to turn things around we should be helping him, not making him think he ain’t - ”

“Does he want that, huh? Or does he just wanna keep you happy while you’re both having a good time and pretending this is gonna last?”

Ben, Sharon and Jay all yell their protests at once, but it’s Callum who gets to his feet, chair clattering behind him. Ben feels the rage hot in his face and in his fists, but he doesn’t know what to do other than hold back from diving over and smacking his old man. He’s not sure any one would stop him.

“I’m sorry, Ben,” Callum says, even though he’s looking at Phil. “I ain’t gonna sit here listening to him talk about you like that. You can think what you want, Phil - but I ain’t gonna let you make Ben think it too. He’s worth more than you’ll ever be.”

It’s silent as Callum walks out of the room, as they listen to the door close. Ben wants to be running after him, but he’s so overwhelmed he can’t do anything but stare at his half eaten meal.

“Ben,” Phil starts to say, which seems to jolt him out of his stupor.

“Don’t,” he tells him. “Don’t say his name or tell me what you’re thinking because I don’t care, dad, alright? Say what you want about me, but not about Callum, and not about how you feel about him. It don’t matter. You don’t matter.”

Ben doesn’t bother looking at the others as he runs out of there - glad that Callum only got as far as the next street and collapsed onto a park bench. He jumps up when he sees Ben, hands out.

“I’m so sorry, I don’t - ”

Ben cuts him off with a kiss, pulling him down by his collar and smashing their mouths together. He wraps his arms around Callum’s neck, and Callum’s go around his waist, and hopefully there’s no patrol cars around to grab them for public indecency.

“Thank you,” Ben says breathlessly, Callum looking like he’s been hit by a truck.

“You deserve more than that. More than him.”

Ben smiles and hopes like hell there’s no tears in his eyes. “You’re amazing.”

“You’d do the same for me. You have done.”

“I love ya,” Ben tells him, and it’s not the first time but he means it as much as he ever, with every fibre of his being.

“I love you too,” Callum whispers, kissing Ben’s forehead. “Don’t listen to him. Don’t let him get in your head. He ain’t right. About any of it. He never has been.”

“I know,” Ben agrees, and even though he’s spent twenty years failing to believe it, it feels more possible these days. Here. With Callum.


End file.
